Don't Cry Sweetie - I love you
by Matt.PFan
Summary: It's just something I thought of.


Don't Cry Sweetie - I love you

**Don't Cry Sweetie - I love you**

Her head was spinning. Sweat beads clung to her forehead and neck. She felt positively sick. Her breathing was short and shallow. Her dark hair clung to her neck. It was damp and greasy from sweat from the back of her neck. Glancing down she saw her daughter, Letitia looking at her. 

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Letitia asked. She was only 3 years old but very intelligent. She had brown wavy hair that went to just past her shoulders. Her blue eyes showed wisdom and concern. 

"Nothing, sweetie." Monica tried to reach out and stroke her hair reassuringly but she got halfway and had to pull her hand back. The pain was too much. 

Letitia looked at her mother sceptically. She knew that her mum wasn't telling the truth but she wasn't going to press it any further. This was rather strange for a toddler because they constantly ask questions. 

"Listen honey, I'm going to have a lie down for a little bit ok? I'll just stick this video on for you." Monica walked over slowly to the video player and popped a video in. Suddenly the news person disappeared and Bambi started up. Monica gave Letitia a kiss on the head and a loving look before walking to the bedroom, a look of anguish on her face with every step she took. 

The video lasted for approximately 90 minutes. Letitia sat mesmerised by the sight of the animals but as soon as the screen turned dark she knew it was over. She wasn't allowed to touch the video player so she went over to her mum and dad's room. The door was closed so Letitia gently knocked, just in case Monica was sleeping. There was no reply so she gently pushed the door open. Her mum was lying peacefully on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her arms were lying down by her sides. Letitia loved it when her mum was sleeping. She would often go over to her and feel her warm breath on her cheek and watch her chest rise up and down as she breathed in and out. Slowly she clambered onto the bed, so as not to wake her. She leaned her head over Monica's face but she couldn't feel her warm breath. She looked at her chest but it didn't rise up and down. Letitia tried shaking her but nothing happened. Letitia turned back to her mum's face, tears were in her eyes and her cheeks were already wet. She opened up the arm that was closest to her and snuggled against her mum's body that was slowly turning cold. 

Chandler walked into the apartment and put his briefcase down on the kitchen table. Then he looked around. Something was not right. Dinner wasn't being cooked, the television was on but no one was watching it and he couldn't hear the sound of Letitia playing. The only sound he heard was a soft crying, coming from his bedroom that he shared with Monica. He walked over to the partly opened door and took a deep breath. The last time he had heard crying coming from their bedroom was when Letitia had broken Monica's favourite vase and Monica had had a massive go at her. Letitia had been told to go across the hall because Monica didn't want to see her. Then Monica had gone into her room and cried her eyes out. 

Chandler looked around but he couldn't see anything wrong. He looked inside and saw Monica sitting partly up and Letitia was behind her doing her hair. Stepping inside he saw that Monica's eyes were closed. 

"Does Mummy know what you're doing?" He asked her. Letitia shook her head as she slowly brushed Monica's hair back. 

"No she doesn't and she's never going to find out." 

"Why? Are you going to take it out before she wakes up?" 

"No. I'm leaving it in." She told him, placing a lily in her hair. 

Chandler didn't understand. Then he took a good look at Monica. She was lying peacefully on the bed, a little too peacefully. He then saw something red on her shirt. He touched it gently and smelt it. It was blood. He understood now why Letitia had been crying. Tears slowly brimmed to his eyes but he blinked them away. He couldn't let Letitia see him like this. He had to be strong for his daughter. It was just them now. Father and Daughter. Chandler and Letitia Bing - against the world. 


End file.
